Souffrance
by Hannange
Summary: Fan fic ecrit par Satine, c un slash harry drago


Auteur : Satine )

Livre : Harry Potter (mais pas de référence particulière à l'un des cinq livres parus)

Genre : Slash entre Draco et Harry, mention de Mpreg (grossesse masculine). Et pour finir, c'est une death fic.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant à la chanson, il s'agit de « elle pleure son homme » par Michel Sardou (pour que la chanson colle mieux à la fic, j'ai transformé le « elle » en « il » mais c'est le seul changement notable).

Résumé : Harry meurt et Draco reste seul avec sa peine.

Note :  
Dans cette fic, j'utiliserais le nom original de Draco car je déteste celui de Drago ainsi que celui du professeur Snape au lieu de Rogue.

_**SOUFFRANCE**_

C'est lors de la sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, que ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il préférait les hommes et était éperdument amoureux de sa Némésis, à savoir Draco Malfoy. Sachant ses sentiments sans espoir, le jeune garçon les enfouit profondément au fond de son cœur et essaya de vivre avec la peine d'un amour non réciproque. Cependant, lorsque Draco lui annonça qu'il ne voulait pas être Mangemort et qu'il voulait se battre à ses côtés, Harry y vit comme un signe et accepta avec joie d'oublier leurs différences. Et rapidement, les deux garçons devinrent plus que proches et commencèrent à passer tout leur temps ensemble, enterrant par la même la vieille rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Harry était sur un nuage et même si Draco ne le considérait que comme un ami, il était heureux. C'est lors du bal annuel que tout changea. Fou de jalousie de voir Draco danser avec Pansy Parkinson, Harry s'était enfui le cœur brisé et s'était réfugié dans la salle sur demande. C'est là que Draco le trouva, en train de sangloter. N'ayant plus la force de cacher son amour à son ami, Harry lui avait alors avoué les sentiments qui logeaient dans son cœur. Draco avait simplement souri, l'avait traité d'idiot et l'avait embrassé tendrement sur les lèvres. Ce jour là, un couple se forma et deux âmes se retrouvèrent.

Harry et Draco étaient ensemble depuis quatre mois lorsque Voldemort décida d'attaquer Poudlard avec ses fidèles serviteurs. Mais heureusement, tous les élèves s'étaient préparés à cette éventualité et se défendirent avec courage. Lors de la bataille, Draco perdit Harry de vue et pria pour la sécurité de ce dernier, lui-même se préparant à affronter son père, fou de rage de la trahison de son fils unique. L'affrontement fut rude mais au bout du compte, le fils l'emporta sur le père. Draco n'eut aucun regret en délivrant le sort final. Son père ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il ne perdit pas de temps et commença à chercher Harry. Il le trouva facilement, ce dernier et Voldemort étant en train de se battre. Le cœur battant, Draco ne put que prier pour le garçon qu'il aimait.

Finalement, le Lord noir s'écroula mais le bonheur de Draco fut de courte durée quand Harry s'écroula à son tour. Fou d'inquiétude, il se précipita vers le corps étendu par terre mais ne put que constater avec douleur que le célèbre Harry Potter venait de décéder face aux attaques de son ennemi.

Draco crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre devant la vision inerte du corps qu'il aimait et sentit une immense sensation de froid l'envahir.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Harry ne pouvait être mort, Harry ne pouvait l'avoir quitté.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON…

Son cri fut celui d'un homme brisé, à qui l'on venait de prendre son âme.

Il s'affaissa près du corps d'Harry et laissa ses larmes amères couler.

Autour de lui, les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, qui étaient accourus dès la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres, commencèrent eux-aussi à pleurer la disparition de leur héros. Mais Draco ne les voyait pas, perdu dans sa douleur.

Il pleure son homme.  
Debout dans la foule,  
Ses larmes qui coulent,  
Son corps qui frissonne.

Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et tournant la tête, il reconnut Hermione. Celle-ci lui adressa un triste sourire mais Draco détourna la tête pour continuer à fixer Harry. Ne voulant et surtout ne pouvant pas croire que son bonheur pouvait lui être arraché si vite, Draco commença à supplier ce dernier de revenir et de ne pas l'abandonner. Ils avaient tant de choses à faire ensemble, tant de bonheur à construire, tant d'amour à partager. Alors Harry devait revenir à ses côtés. Mais ses supplications restèrent sans réponse.

Il pleure son homme.  
Il lui parle encore  
Mais celui qui dort  
N'entend plus personne.  
Il pleure un homme.  
Les autres il s'en fout.  
Il pleure son amour jusqu'au bout.

L'enterrement eut lieu une semaine plus tard, une semaine que Draco passa dans un brouillard total. Il était perdu dans sa souffrance, muré dans sa douleur et seule une personne aurait pu le faire sourire à nouveau. Mais cette personne n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux.

L'éloge funèbre fut magnifique. Tous les amis d'Harry étaient là pour lui rendre hommage. Même ceux blessés par la guerre voulurent être présents et Draco sut que son amour aurait été touché de savoir à quel point il comptait pour ses amis. Même s'il aurait été gêné devant tous les compliments. Son Harry avait toujours été si timide…

Ils parlent de lui,  
Tous ses copains,  
Tous ses amis.  
Ils en disent du bien.  
Il entend leurs voix.  
Il ne les voit pas.  
Il les reconnaîtra demain.

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore commença à son tour à vanter les qualités de son élève favori, Draco faillit craquer. Son amour avait tellement souffert qu'on ne le voie que comme le survivant, que comme la seule personne à être capable d'anéantir Voldemort. De ce fait, entendre le vieux fou le glorifier alors qu'en fait, il avait utilisé Harry à ses fins fut trop. Mais il réussit à se contenir, sachant que son aimé n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Il pleure son homme.  
C'est lui qui s'en va,  
Lui qui n'aimait pas  
Les fleurs les couronnes.

Son Harry avait été une âme pure et sincère, voulant être aimé pour lui et pas parce qu'il avait défait le mage noir. Et c'est de cette innocence, de cette simplicité dont Draco était tombé amoureux, même si les yeux verts d'Harry l'avait envoûté dès le premier jour.

Draco ne comprenait pas. Son Harry avait tellement souffert dans sa vie à force d'être utilisé ou d'être faussement aimé. Alors pourquoi le faire souffrir encore en le faisant mourir alors qu'il était si heureux avec Draco ? La vie était injuste.

Il pleure son homme  
Avant que la terre  
Ne le rende à la terre.  
Au ciel y'a personne.

Lorsque la cérémonie se termina, Draco vit tous ses amis venir le voir et lui offrir leurs condoléances. Mais pour lui, ces mots étaient sans intérêt. Ils ne pourraient faire revenir l'autre moitié de son cœur.

Il pleure un homme.  
Les autres, il s'en fout.

Une fois seul, Draco laissa ses larmes couler, même si elles savaient qu'elles ne lui ramèneraient pas son Harry. Si pleurer des milliers de larmes avaient ce pouvoir, il l'aurait su parce qu'il les avait pleurées.

Il pleure son amour jusqu'au bout.

Il aurait tellement aimé rejoindre son Harry où qu'il soit. Mais il savait que ce dernier aurait désapprouvé. Alors, même si la tentation était forte, il renonça à l'idée de se suicider et essaya d'accepter le fait qu'il ne verrait plus les beaux yeux d'Harry, le merveilleux sourire d'Harry, le corps parfait d'Harry et surtout, qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais son aimé lui dire les trois plus beaux mots de son vocabulaire.

Je t'aime.

Oui, il allait continuer sa vie mais désormais, il ne vivrait plus. Il survivrait seulement. En attendant de revoir son amour. Et dans l'attente de ce jour, il conservait précieusement l'image de son ange dans son cœur.

Il pleure son homme.  
Il vivra pour lui.  
Il sent qu'en lui il est en vie.

Les jours suivants, il eut droit à la visite de Ron et d'Hermione, ainsi que de son ami Blaise. Il voyait bien qu'eux aussi souffraient de la mort d'Harry mais ils ne pouvaient comprendre. Eux n'avaient perdu qu'un ami. Lui avait perdu son cœur et son âme.

Il aurait voulu leur dire qu'il allait bien mais comment dire ces mots quand on vient de perdre l'autre moitié de soi ?

Les gens la prennent,  
Lui tiennent la main  
Comme si sa peine  
Était leur chagrin.  
Il voit leurs visages.  
Il manque de courage  
Pour leur dire qu'il ira bien

Ce qui faisait le plus mal à Draco était de se rappeler leur bonheur. A chaque fois qu'il repensait à toutes les fois où ils s'étaient aimés, il finissait invariablement par éclater en sanglots. Mais il avait tellement aimé son Harry, s'était tellement senti vivant en sa présence…

Il pleure son homme,  
Ses yeux et sa bouche,  
Ses mains qui le touchent,  
La nuit, comme personne.

Etrangement, la presse le laissa tranquille et il fut reconnaissant à la personne responsable de ce geste de pitié. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie quelque fois de leur hurler que Harry n'avait pas été ce qu'ils écrivaient. Non, son Harry n'avait pas été un héros ou un martyr. Il avait juste fait ce qu'on attendait de lui depuis le jour de sa naissance. Et pour cela, il avait donné sa vie.

Il pleure son homme,  
Pas un souvenir  
Héros ou martyr  
Mais quelqu'un qui donne.

C'est en allant voir un jour madame Pomfresh suite à de nombreux vomissements qu'il apprit qu'il portait l'enfant d'Harry en lui. Cette nouvelle le bouleversa de bonheur. Il allait avoir une part de son aimé qui allait grandir en lui. Et pour la première fois depuis la tragédie, il pleura des larmes de joie. Il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile d'élever un enfant alors qu'il n'avait pas fini ses études mais jamais il ne renoncerait au fruit de ses amours avec Harry. Cet enfant était tout ce qui lui restait de ce dernier et Draco se jura de se battre pour lui ou elle et de tout faire pour son bonheur.

Il pleure un homme.  
Les autres il s'en fout.  
Il n'avait qu'un homme, après tout.  
Il pleure un homme.  
Il vivra pour lui.  
Il sent qu'en lui il est en vie.  
Il sent qu'en lui il est en vie.

Lili Potter-Malfoy fit son entrée dans le monde un jour de janvier et lorsque Draco la prit pour la première fois dans ses bras, il sut qu'une partie de son monde détruit venait enfin de se reconstruire.

Les premières années furent dures car Draco devait jongler avec ses études et sa fille mais il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur son parrain, le professeur Snape ou madame Pomfresh pour l'aider à la garder et s'occuper d'elle.

Quand il quitta Poudlard et qu'il commença ses études pour devenir auror, ce fut encore Severus qui fut mis à contribution. Il faut dire aussi que ce dernier ayant épousé récemment la jeune Virginia Weasley et que cette dernière adorant les enfants, il n'avait pas trop le choix en la matière. Et puis même s'il le niait, il adorait la petite fille.

C'est pour sa fille que Draco travaillait aussi dur. Car ayant été déshonoré par son père, il n'avait plus d'argent et il voulait le meilleur pour Lili qu'il adorait. Elle lui rappelait tellement Harry avec sa chevelure ébène et son doux sourire.

Les années passèrent et Lili grandit. A force de travail et d'acharnement, Draco réussit à gagner suffisamment d'argent pour offrit une vie décente à sa fille et les deux étaient plus proches que jamais. Mais quelques fois, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa fille avec tristesse. Elle lui rappelait tellement son Harry qui avait disparu trop tôt, sans connaître sa fille. Ces fois là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller pleurer dans sa chambre, dans ce grand lit vide qui n'avait accueilli personne depuis la mort de son aimé.

Draco était heureux de sa vie, même si son cœur était pratiquement mort. La seule parcelle vivante l'était grâce à Lili. C'était son rayon de soleil.

Quand Lili eut onze ans, elle partit pour Poudlard et ce fut une véritable déchirure pour Draco qui ne voulait pas la voir s'éloigner de lui. Mais la petite fille lui promit de lui écrire tous les jours. Et quand le Choixpeau la désigna pour entrer à Gryffondor, il pleura des larmes de joie en pensant que son Harry aurait été si fier…

Le temps passa et Lili, en septième année, rencontra Julian Lewis, Serpentard dont elle tomba amoureuse. Et bientôt, la jeune fille annonça ses fiançailles à son père. Et dès le lendemain, le père et la fille allaient sur la tombe d'Harry pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Lili n'avait jamais connu son autre père mais elle l'aimait tendrement et était souvent venue sur sa tombe pour lui parler.

Le jour du mariage de Lili et Julian, Draco sut qu'il avait accompli ce qu'il devait faire sur terre et qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre Harry. Sa fille était heureuse sans lui et lui, il n'avait que trop souffert de l'absence de son aimé. Ce soir là, il se coucha et ne se réveilla pas. Lili pleura mais ne fut pas surprise. Elle savait que depuis la mort d'Harry, son père ne faisait que d'attendre le jour où il le reverrait. Elle était triste mais savait que c'était pour le mieux. Et espérait très fort que ses deux parents s'étaient retrouvés et étaient enfin heureux.

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut deux yeux de couleur émeraude le regardant tendrement.

-Harry ? C'est bien toi ? Tu fais si jeune…

Sa voix était hésitante.

-Oui mon amour, c'est bien moi, répondit ce dernier en souriant. Ici, le temps n'a pas de prise. Toi aussi tu es jeune, mon ange.

Draco se regarda brièvement, constata effectivement qu'il était redevenu jeune mais oublia tout en voyant le doux sourire de son amour. Il se jeta alors dans les bras de son aimé en pleurant.

-Je suis si heureux de te revoir enfin. Ne me quitte plus jamais, j'ai tellement souffert…

-Je te le promets, le rassura Harry. Tu es avec moi pour l'éternité…Je suis si fier de toi Dray et de ce que tu as fait avec Lili.

-Tu nous as vus ?

-A chaque seconde de ta vie, j'étais là et j'attendais le jour où nous nous reverrions. Je t'aime tellement mon Dray…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, pour toujours.

Et quand ce dernier se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, le cœur de Draco qui s'était arrêté le jour de la mort d'Harry revint doucement à la vie.

Harry arrêta le baiser et Draco le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Nous continuerons plus tard, lui promit-il. Mais je voudrais d'abord te présenter trois personnes très importantes pour moi. Suis-moi…

Harry prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers un couple enlacé et un homme à leurs côtés. Draco sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait des parents de son aimé et de son parrain. Il se raidit mais Harry le rassura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils t'adorent déjà…

Draco se décontracta, sourit à son amour et laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

Il était avec Harry et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.


End file.
